SpiderMan 4: Villain Uprizing
by weskerh12
Summary: After the black suit incident...the city is safe, quiet and normal. But everytime that happens something bad is inevitably worst is going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet morning in New York city, 4 months after what happened with the black suit. Peter, as Spider-man, is sticking, with his feet, on one of the many tall walls of the Chrysler building, he has his arms crossed and his back leaning against the wall as his feet are the only things keeping him up. His head is looking downward at the somewhat busy streets of New York city, it was Spring and the cool air of the early mornings breezed through the air, pedestrians wearing short sleeved shirts and jeans to go with the newly changed, warm weather. Everything seems to be cooling down from what happened with the Eddie incident. With Sandman and Harry, Spidey shakes his head at the thought of his lost friend. He still is coping into terms on how Harry sacrificed his to save Peter's life.

Spider-Man jumped off the buildings wall and scaled down it, his left hand's fingers touching the wall as he is free falling down. As he reached 20 feet from the ground, the web-slinger extended his right hand and a web shot out and hit a nearbye buildings rooftop edge. As he was swinging he was lost in thoughts. Everytime the city is quiet like this. Something bad, very bad, always happens. It was inevitable. But through out the last couple months all he had to face was small time petty crooks. And the biggest threat was some Russian dude in a robotic Rhino outfit attacking the TRASK building down at Chelsey, he laughed about how he handled that situation.

Spidey was standing face- to- face with the Rhino man, it was like a guppy compared to a great white! All Spider-Man could do was crack a joke at the Russian animal.

"I would say is that a Rhino's horn or are you just happy to see me but seems that you are really ticked off" The Spider nervously said,

he chuckled slightly but Rhino merely looked down at him, his eyes red, the most noticeable feature on him would be the giant horn on his forehead, which is connected to an armor that somewhat covers an obviously fake humanoid face. Tiny spikes were also present on his shoulders, about 6 in one row.

"Alex! Time is of the essence! Time to make a man out of your name" Said a thick Russian accent brushed in from a radio located inside the giant bulky suit. Rhino nodded in agreement and turned from the Spider.

Spider-Man was dumb founded, behind him was destruction that would impress even the Hulk. Small fires, car wreckage, broken buildings. Spider-Man turned a little bit angry and walked up to the Rhino, fists clench and yelled out

"Hey! Im not done childishly insulting you y-" Before he could finish that sentence, Rhino swatted at him with his right arm. Sending the Web slinger flying back and through a red bricked wall. Spider-Man groaned and rubbed his head, his left knee was cut, showing his skin and a little bit of blood. Spider-Man stumbled up and dust himself off. He thought to himself,

Wow, Rhino's this time! I wonder how many days it'll take to take this big'em down.

As Peter is swinging, he laughed heartily about how luck was on his side, being that the monstrosity was as stupid as day old toast.

Spider-man ran towards the monster with all his speed, right as Rhino just finished smashing into the lobby of the TRASK building, wounding security officers and employee's alike. Which in essence only fueled Spider-Man's anger.

As Spidey jumped inside, still running towards Rhino with all his might, he jumped in the air, and raised his right fist. Rhino, who was busy picking up a nailed to the floor desk in which he planned to use to cause more destruction to the building, turned his head to see what the fuss was about.

But before he can make any reaction other then a dumb "Huh?" Spider-Mans fist went right across Rhino's face. Making Rhino drop the desk, stumble back, and cause pieces of his face to chip off showing robotic like features.

Rhino grunted and wires, from what used to be the permanent snarl on his face, were snapping electricity everywhere. He made a loud grunt then roared as he lowered his head at Spider-Man and runs right towards him in an attempt to impale him.

Spider-Man's eyes from under his mask widened and jumped in the air, and attached to the ceiling, 15 feet up, in the large, what used to be luxorious is now destroyed lobby, forcing Rhino to smash through the wall and into the streets where a blue Sedan crashes into his foot. He looks at the smashed car, and thinks nothing of it, as if a fly bit him and he doesn't notice.

Peter jumps down and slings a web outside the trashed lobby, he jumps outside hanging onto the web and see's Rhino and the car on his foot.

"To scared to attack puny Spider?" said, atlast, the robotic with human voice.

"Well all I can say is my diary is going to have a field day!" Spider-Man retorted. He jumped into the air and landed on Rhino's shoulders, missing the spikes, with both wrist he slings a web at nearby power wires and yanks them off, then fall onto the down car. Rhino barely able to keep up with what's happening is then shocked with over 1000 volts of electricity.

He screams in pain and twitches madly as the electricity burns into him. Finally after a min, what seemed to be an hour, passes. Rhino stands still, the robot armor unable to move after suffering something like that. But the Sedan that still remains crashed into his foot explodes after the electricity contacted with the oil tank. As it exploded, Rhino falls into the explosion face first suffering more damage.

Peter slowly crept towards the down body of this beast, and hears a voice, muffled, from inside swearing in another language. "Tourist these days, always complaining about SOMETHING" Spider-Man jumped on the back of the robot monster and smashed with both his fist inside the suit, he keeps doing it, tiny pieces of metal flying, untill he is able to rip open the metal armor.

Inside lays a skinny, somewhat fat probably weighing at 195 lbs, stuck under hundreds of dollars worth of equipment.

" Bah! Run Spider, you best not hope I get out of this because when I do-"

"Yeah yeah, you'll "squash me like a bug"? "Pound me till I'm filling"? I've heard it all." Spidey reached and grabbed the mans hand. With a little force he flings him out of the suit and webs him to a STOP sign.

Spider-man flips through the air and lands on an empty rooftop, takes off his mask and smiles at the flashback of his battle. Things do seem to be looking up for him. Certainly that Rhino fella wont be coming back since the suit was confiscated by TRASK industries. Though why? Why was he after TRASK? Meh, what do I care? it's a beautiful day in my city and…. As Peter Parker was again lost in though the sudden rememberance of helping his friend MJ or Mary Jane flashed through his mind! He needed to take her to the airport in Lamquadia where she's in Soho.

"Crap!" Yelled Peter as he donned the mask again, the flight leaves in 30 min. and it's a good 1 maybe 2 hour drive between distances. He jumps off the rooftop and begins swinging.

Elsewhere, a movie crew for what appears to be a zombie/horror movie are filming a scene in the Lamquadia airport front entrance. As the director is sitting on his seat waiting for cast and crew to get everything ready. A somewhat old, about maybe 47, experienced actor ran up to the Director with a script in hands. His clothes were a blue buttoned down shirt, brown jeans, and make up all over his face simulating blood.

"Hey chief, I need to talk to ya about my upcoming scene" said the cocky actor.

"Goddamnit Beck! Scared me half to death!" Yelled the nervous and new director.

"Sorry, but I need to ask, why do I have so much infrequent scenes? Quentin Beck doesn't do supporting characters"


	2. Chapter 2

**Peter in his red and blue Spider-Man outfit, his alter ego, jumps in mid air and lands on the side of a white chipped painted wall, sticking with both his hands on the side. He takes a breath from the 4 mile dash to his apartment. He takes his left hand off of the poorly painted wall and removed his mask, his hair is somewhat covering his face, he shakes his head and turns, and crawls up the wall, up 2 stories. Just as he expected, an open window. Great. MJ is likely wanting to have Doc Ock beat him sensely, Peter thought carelessly in his mind. Its 34 min. till the plane to Georgia leaves and Mary Jane has been so excited for weeks! it's a big opportunity for her acting career, and she needs it. After being abducted 3 times, almost killed, she could use the vacation.**

**He crawled in the window and looked around for his girlfriend. **

"**MJ?" He chuckled nervously "Sorry for bein late but-" His eyes caught notice to a note on his bed. He picked it up **

"**Peter, like always your late. Im having Liz take me so bye, I'll see you in a couple months**

**-MJ"**

**Peter's eyes widen and he jumped out the window, extended his wrist. A web shot out and attached to a flagpole, his body swung downwards a about 10 feet from the ground. The webswinger let go of the web and he flings in the air, shoots out another web, he continues to redo this cycle.**

**At the airport, Mary Jane sighs. Her back bag on her bag and she rolls her luggage against the smooth floor and heads to her terminal. Her flight is now calling, she looks down and gives the attendant her flight card. She glimpsed outside and saw the production of some big movie. She didn't know what movie exactly but she could tell it will be huge if it had actor Quentin Beck. She was walking in the plane, and found her seat which was next to a overweight Sickly looking man.**

"**Great" she mumbles as she took her seat. She sadly glared out the window hopefully to see her lover. But nothing.**

"**Everybody thanks for riding Maxwell airlines, we will be departing soon so just stay seated." Announced the pilot. **

**As the plane started to depart, it was gaining speed on the track, not close to lifting up into the sky Mary Jane's attention darted towards the window, cause as the plane increased speed to 110 MPH a bouquet of flowers were webbed to the airplane window, she tried to look through the web and could see Spider-Man waving at her from atop of a another plane that was parked, unloading passengers, she smiled and layed her head back. Now cheerful. She giggled and closed her eyes as she has a long trip…**


	3. Chapter 3

**As Peter and MJ said there goodbyes and everything was going good, for what its worth, for them. A certain man wearing a overcoat in one of the airport terminals day just got bad. Herman Shultz, A.K.A. the Shocker, saw the webhead swinging to the airport's roof. His original plans for today was to go to California and spring his brother out of jail. Believe it or not, Shocker cares for himself. And his little brother. His bro, Alex, was sent to jail for robbing a theatre for posters in a lame super villain outfit. He was trying to imitate his older brother, his older brother was his idol and throughout his whole life. Whatever Herman did, Alex did. When Shocker heard the news he was…guilty. He didn't want his brother to go into this life, so he devised a plan to break him out. Of course sneaking on a plane with weapons was hard. But after months of planning, having goons get the jobs as security, the plan was underway. Untill now of course. **

"**How did he know…" Shocker said with total anger, he gritted his teeth together. "I cant let him jeapordise this mission! Alex…I'll be a day late. I have a bug to squash." Shocker jetted to a nearbye restroom, with his suitcase in hand, he remembers the last two times he faced defeat with Spider-Man. The first 3 years ago when he tried robbing a bank with the super villain Vulture. The ironic thing was. As that was the beginning of the rise of super villains, Spider-Man just began his career as a hero. Vulture promised him a fourtune. He agreed on the spot. Things led to another and after an army of his goons against the web head, it was a one on one battle in the subway. He putted in a good fight, using shockwave tornados, and nearly beating the new hero to a pulp, due to mostly his padded suit absorbed web-head's punches. Spidey was on the ground. Coughing up blood, his mouth showing. Shocker slowly walked to his down body, his gauntless sparking.**

"**So tell me..hows this hero thing going so far?" Shocker said, pleased that he was going to do villains everywhere a favor. **

**But before he was able to, Spider-Man webbed a nearbye gas barrel and smashed it to Shockers head, blowing up on impact, his costume shredded. He was arrested but before he was he didn't want to go down with Vulture having his cut. He ratted him out. But then 2 years later… his bail was paid by the Kingpin. All he wanted was for Shocker to steal OSCORP's new space technology. He was nearly unstoppable as he equipped himself with it. Sadly the Spider had a friend, some feline friend. Without that bitch he would've surely killed Spider-Man! He remembered his words as he was webbed to the ground.**

"**She sure is something huh Shock, what do you think?" The Spider said as he was googling the babe.**

"I think my career just hit a new low." **retorted the defeated Shocker, hopeless.**

"**Yeah well who cares what you think" Said Spiderman as he left Shocker to be arrested.**

**Shocker changed into his costume inside the mens bathroom. He growled in anger with those memories. Today he knew he was going to get his revenge. No holding back. Today he's going to kill a spider. He equipped his gloves once more and sparks of electricity glowed around them as he turned them on.**


	4. Tights suck

**Greetings readers! I apologize for leaving you all hanging from last chapters startling reveal! But I promise you that I am back and with a passion. I know I have a small cult liking and I want to feed every fan of my writing with an epic chapter this time. Enjoy and Excelsior!**

Spider-man swiveled his head for any possible means to get out of his current location. He was atop of an airliner as his wife was leaving for Hollywood. Maybe he can call a cab? Nah. Something about people in spandex always rubs cab drivers off wrong. Maybe he can just Peter Parker it through the airport. Yet again that'd be mighty suspicious and with all the security tighter then a frogs butt, he doesn't need more controversy.

So Spidey raised his left web shooter and shot a perfect strand into a departing plane. Right on the left wing when his Spider sense went arwy. The sense of time slowed for him, reality was a heartbeat every 30 seconds for him and it was enough for him to spot the blast of compressed air coming towards him.

He let go of the web and did a high backflip in the air as the blue blast, sending debris, glass, ext towards him also, passes. In the air, he turns his head and spots whom he always suspected. Shocker.

Ah gee, couldn't give me a break huh? Sometimes wearing tights suck.

Spider-man landed inside the air terminal, hunched down and ready to attack, his fist pumped. People in the terminal scream in mass panic and run towards the nearest exit or hiding spot. Security floods the area.

Greaaat! Just what I need. This is gonna make Jamesons day. "Spider-man causes mass hysteria with lone nut!"

"Come on Shultz, I'm sure we can talk this out in a civilized way, I recall seeing a chick-Fil-A by Terminal B-" Spidey is interrupted by Shockers rage. Shocker blasts Spidey back in a huge beam of air AS he is bear-tackling Spider-man out the terminal window and avoiding gun fire from security.

The head of security raises his hand. "Cease fire! Web head is on our side" Him and his men all look out the broken window to see the fight. "Lets get everything situated, take care of the manic people and get the cops on the line. Lets hope this is just a walk in the park for Spidey"

Oh why cant this be a walk in the park for me? Spidey asks this as a right hook smashes into his jaw sending him stumbling back.

"Geez pal! I don't know what I did to you but if it's the jail thing I'm sure- CHAMHOOZI!" Pete shuts up and lunges to the left from the giant blast Shocker can dish out. "-jail wasn't all that bad! TV," Spider-man vaults over Shocker and kangaroo kicks him in the back, of course it's a smack to Shock since his costume is padded and made to absorb shocks. "running water! 3 meals a day" Spider-man grabs shocks wrist before Herman can turn around and retaliate "You have it better then me dude!"

"You…really are annoying" Shocker says in a disgruntled voice. He puts his fist in Spider-man's face and fires. Sending Spider-man back and crashing into where the workers of the planes load the packages into.

"Time to turn it up max and give you what you're owed. Maybe I can take off your mask…nah. That's the part where the villain fai-" Webbing covers Schultz face before he can finish the ironic statement.

Spider-man jumps at him, his right foot cracks up against his jaw, sending Shocker into the air.

"I really want to make this short and I thought I would lose it if I had to hear your macho C- villain-like mumbles. So stay still." Spiderman shoves Shocker back from his ribs and rubbing against the asphalt runway.

Shocker loses it. If he's going down, then he wants as many people going down with him. He holds down the lever which releases his blasts and fires madly, hoping to hit the bug. It actually burns right through a parked jet's right wing. It hits the terminal it's near and destroys many crates.

Ah crap! Let the Spider-sense be with me!

Spider-man dodges a barrage of shocks coming at him, summer saults, flips, backflips, having to do things to make sure he doesn't lose his middle toe that would make Olympic jumpers piss themselves. It all ends, For Spidey and for Shocker, when Peter knocks Herman into a bunch of oil canisters causing a massive fiery explosion that does not tremble Spider-man. Because he knows from common sense and from the results that it wont kill Herman, his suit protects him, but he can say adrivaderci to his gauntlets. Oh and chosing his wardrobe since even though Spider-man is swinging his way out of the area, he can hear what lies ahead for Herman in jail. Yikes!


End file.
